A cell site may be used as a network node to provide a wireless service to communicatively couple a user equipment (UE) and a mobile communication network. In some embodiments, cell sites can be elevated, mounted, or co-located with other communications equipment to provide service for a provider's wireless network according to particular location. A network node may be configured to support one or more wireless technologies and thus may be referred to according to the technology which it supports, such as being referred to an enhanced Node B (eNB) or base transceiver station (BTS). Embodiments of network nodes may vary and take differing form factors, such as independent elevated structures, including a structure for mounting and/or sheltering elements contained therein or attached thereto, such as a cabinet and/or tower. A network node may include a cell site having elements such as transceiver(s), antennas, transmitter(s), receiver(s), digital signal processor(s), router(s), electrical power source(s), control electronic(s), and power equipment.